Convertible roofs are in use on a variety of motor vehicles. Convertible roofs are characterized as retractable roofs in that they are generally movable between an up position in which the roof covers the vehicle passenger compartment and a stowage position in which the convertible roof retracts from over the passenger compartment and stores or stows into a storage compartment located generally within or near the vehicle trunk. Most convertible roofs are power operated although smaller vehicles can have manually operated convertible roofs. The convertible roof is generally retracted by the activation of a switch within the driver's cockpit area, often located on the vehicle dashboard, console or windshield header. Upon actuation, a power actuator engages and drives a scissors-like linkage and support frame having a set of metal arms (also referred to as rails and links) and brackets that are joined together by pins into a complete retractable/extensible folding roof support structure. The frame folds down into itself when the convertible roof retracts. Alternately, when the roof extends, the frame unfolds, extending the convertible roof over the passenger compartment. Convertible roofs are generally either of the soft/fabric type or alternately of convertible hard top varieties.
Vehicles equipped with a convertible roof generally retract the roof directly into a portion of the vehicle trunk or into a compartment located behind the rear passenger seat, which is also usually located in a portion of the trunk. The compartment, when used, is often lined with carpet, vinyl or other materials to provide an aesthetic finished appearance and to provide a cushioned lining for the retracted convertible roof to rest upon. Vehicles that do not use the separate compartment instead generally retract the convertible roof into a portion of the vehicle trunk. These types of vehicles cover the retracted roof with either a portion of the roof, the trunk lid or with a hard tonneau cover which is sized and configured to close out or cover and fill the opening behind the rear passenger seat, specifically the opening between the vehicle trunk and the passenger compartment. In these vehicles, the hard tonneau cover or trunk lid helps to reduce noise levels in the passenger cabin by providing a barrier to attenuate noise in the trunk that otherwise would enter the vehicle passenger compartment. Tonneau covers and trunk lids are also used to improve the appearance of the vehicle by hiding the presence of the retracted convertible roof from within the passenger compartment when the convertible roof is retracted and hiding in the roof stowage tub or roof stowage compartment from being seen through the vehicle rear window or behind the rear most seat.
Vehicles with convertible roofs that stow the roof directly into a portion of the vehicle trunk generally include a partition to separate the convertible roof stowage space of the trunk from the luggage area of the trunk. Some examples of partitions in use include a soft bag, a roller blind or a rigid panel.